Endurance: Tehachapi
''Endurance: Tehachapi ''is the 4th season of Endurance. Twenty new kids from across America leave their iPods, cell phones and shopping malls behind and descend on a secret and rugged new location in the middle of the Tehachapi Mountains. For centuries, adventurers made the difficult journey through this rugged landscape in search of a new life. Although the scenery is beautiful,the mountains can be unforgiving, and few survived the trip without the help of family or friends. Production Location The season took place in Tejon Ranch in the Tehachapi Mountains, while the chaperones and eliminated contestants stayed at the Ayres Hotel in Los Angeles. (Tejon Ranch Grapevine, Spring 2010) Four thousand feet above sea level, Tehachapi is one of the most unique Endurance settings yet. The site where the game will be played out was discovered more than 150 years ago by settlers traveling to California. They had no idea what lay beyond the mountains, but still they trekked through the desert and over the treacherous terrain. The land has been pretty much untouched since those original settlers came through - making it a very surreal setting for the contestants of Endurance 4! Twists/Changes The Friendship pyramid piece that was presented to the final two teams of Endurance 3: Hawaii as gift, takes a permanent position as the 13th pyramid piece. The pieces for this season are: Strength, Heart, Courage, Perseverance, Luck, Trust, Leadership, Discipline, Knowledge, Teamwork, Ingenuity, Commitment, and Friendship. In Power Play, Shea and Amelia became each other's teammate after speaking up about their partner choice. They became the Blue Team. In Waterworks, the last-placed team would automatically get sent to the Temple of Fate, unless they win the following Temple Mission. Contestants Episode List Pyramid Piece History Elimination Table Colors significance (FIRST) This team won the final Endurance Mission and became Endurance Champs. (SECOND) This lost the final Endurance Mission and became the runners-up. (WIN) This team won an Endurance Mission. (WIN) This team won a Temple Mission. (SAMDHI) This team was handicapped with the Samadhi. (SAFE) This team didn't win the challenge, but didn't go to temple or receive the Samdhi. (TEMPLE) This team won at the Temple of Fate and avoided elimination. (TEMPLE) The team came in last place during the Endurance mission and was forced to go to Temple in the next episode. (OUT) This team lost at the Temple of Fate and was eliminated. Trivia *First season where the partner game does not involve catching a ball. *First season where it takes place in California since E1. *Youngest contestant on Endurance: Chris was twelve during filming (tied with Trevor from Endurance). *Only season where the underdog Superteam wins the challenge. *First season where the last team to complete a challenge automatically gets sent to the Temple of Fate. *First season where a team hasn't been sent to Temple three times before the finale, and only season before the curse was lifted on E5. *First season where an alliance doesn't survive until the end. *Only three teams won at least one mission this season (excluding the Superteam Mission). *Fastest time to complete a challenge: the Purple Team finished Cubed in fifty-one seconds. *Only season where a Samadhi (other than one explicitly prohibiting a team from competing) leaves a team out of a challenge. *Last season where no team overcomes the Samadhi. *One new piece was added: Friendship. (Introduced in the finale of Endurance 3: Hawaii) *First season where the Purple and Red Teams make it into the finale. ** As of this season, all of the Endurance team colors have made it into the finale at least once. ** First time the Red Team wins Endurance. *First season where all twenty contestants get to stay at least one night in the cabins before the Right to Stay. *First season where the Red and Blue Teams made it to the final four or higher since E1.﻿ *Third season overall where Gray is the first team eliminated, resuming the Curse of the Gray Team from E2. *Second season where Orange is the third team eliminated. **First season since Endurance where Orange fails to make it to the final four. *Only season where a team is selected before the partner challenge. *Second consecutive season where the girls participated in the Right to Stay before the guys. *Only season where a team goes to Temple with the team that sent them up. *Last season where six contestants were eliminated in Right to Stay. *First time where the Red and Blue Teams survived the Temple of Fate. ** As of this season, all the team colors survived the Temple of Fate at least once. ** This though would be the only season where Red survived a Trip to the temple of Fate. *Only season where it doesn't feature a twist in J.D.'s Greatest Twists. *Two events: Erika beating out all the guys in Drop Out, and Jeszie and Isaac's conflict in Hang 5, made the top ten moments of the first four seasons according to the Discovery Kids website. *Last season where the Endurance logo was two-dimensional. *Drop Out was #1 on the Top Ten Games list following the airing of this season. *Only season where a challenge from a previous season comes back. * This season and ''Endurance: High Sierras'' had the same standings up to the final four. * Only season where no contestant is aged 13 years old * First season where the three temple curse does not apply as no team is sent to temple 3 times. * Last season where a contestant is aged 12 years old (Garret was 12 when he auditioned for High Sierras but turned 13 by the time filming commenced). * First time a piece is first put into play as part of the final mission (in this case, friendship was first available in Spin Fly). * Only Season where none of the contestants are from Texas. By default, it is also the first season where none of the people who lost the right to stay challenge were from Texas. Category:Seasons